Dirty Comfort
by Ms Kitten
Summary: Contains all the missing smut scenes from my story Comfort Food, meant as a supplement to the story, but can be read as a series of random smutty Luke and Lorelai goodness for those who'd rather do that. JJ
1. 87B Do you wanna come in?

**Explanation:** To shortly sum up the point of this series. In order to keep the main story; Comfort Food clean, I decided to pull all smut-scenes out of the story and make them available here instead. They still serve the purpose as chapters with a specific place in the time-line, but they aren't necessary to read for those who wants to avoid smut. I will however direct anyone who wants to read the smut as well this direction whenever a new chapter appears here.

AN: Steph, as usual, thank you so much for the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 87-B: "Do you wanna come in?"**

- Do you wanna come in?

There, she'd put the proposition on the table. She had thought about it more than once throughout the evening. Sookie had offered to take William for the night, and as it simply hadn't made sense to disrupt his sleep by picking him up after the wedding, Lorelai had accepted. Right then and there the thought of what this made possible hadn't crossed her mind, but as the evening had progressed; the dancing, the kissing, the gazing into those intense blue orbs of his, the stronger the urge to exploit this rare opportunity got. Right now, just feeling his hands in hers, his fingers gently caressing her skin was enough to send shivers down her spine as she anticipated his answer.

- You sure, he asked in a throaty voice.

It came as a comfort to her that he sounded as nervous as she felt, because his eyes were so dark with arousal it was impossible for her to read anything else in them. She leaned up, brushing her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him pull her towards him pressing their bodies together in somewhat of an intimate hug, one hand starting out at the small of her back, slowly sliding upwards, the fabric of the dress partly following, the other cupping her bottom, almost lifting her body off the ground. For a moment Lorelai forgot they were still standing on her porch and let out a soft moan as Luke's tongue entered her mouth. But as they both broke off the kiss to catch their breath, it all came back to her.

- We should probably get inside, she suggested with a coy grin. - Otherwise we should consider billing Babette for the show.

- Geez, Luke muttered, but let her go, so she could unlock the door and followed her in.

Once inside, Luke spun her around, reclaiming her lips. Feeling the need for some leverage, Lorelai slowly retreated, pulling Luke with her until her back hit the closet door. She brushed her hands over his two-day stubble and ran her fingers through his hair. Luke responded by running his hands down her back over her thighs, up her stomach, until gently brushing the underside of her breasts. She spread her lips, inviting him to slide his tongue into her mouth. As he accepted her invitation, his right hand moved upwards, cupping her breast, rubbing it through her dress. With months of nursing leaving her nipples sensitive, Lorelai let a moan escape her lips at the sensation. She arched her back, urging him to continue, but Luke had other ideas. He slid his arms back around her waist, backing into the livingroom, pulling her with him.

Although they had learned their lesson that kissing while dancing was not the best of ideas, they still needed to learn that this applied to all forms of vertical movement, not just dancing. Despite Luke pretty much having the entire interior layout of her house committed to his memory, he still managed to miscalculate the distance between the foyer and the couch and hit the right armrest a little sooner than he had anticipated and ended up tripping backwards over it. Lorelai, who had failed to pay attention to where they'd been going yelped as she in return fell on top of him. Managing to prevent herself from conking heads with Luke, by putting her hands in front of her, she failed to get a grip on the end of the couch pillow, ending up falling sideways off him and onto the floor.

- _Ow_, she laughed, hysterically, rubbing the back of her head, as the shock of the initial impact had passed.

- You okay, Luke asked, sitting himself up.

- Yeah, she answered as she got back control over her laughter. - Just learning that maybe it's not such a good idea to move around while kissing someone.

Luke offered her a hand and pulled her back to her feet, then onto his lap, his hands untying the wreath, gently removing it, examining the back of her head.

- You sure you're okay, he asked, genuinely concerned.

She turned around to face him.

- I'll probably get a bump, she told him, touched by his concern. - But the skull's intact.

Spotting relief in his eyes, she leaned down and kissed his lips, feeling his fingers playing idly with her hair. Sitting had its perks; one of them was being in total control over their bodies. Or, _almost total_. She giggled inwardly as she felt his hardening erection against her thigh, soon realizing they were wearing far too many clothes. Luke, especially, as he had yet to even take his jacket off. Lorelai decided they had to do a little something about that and moved her hands up his chest, sliding the button-less jacket over his shoulders. Luke took the hint and let go of her hair to take his jacket off completely. Lorelai grabbed the opportunity to remove her pink pumps. Wriggling her newly liberated toes in the air, she decided nothing beat the feeling of being barefoot. Luke, having tossed his jacket to the side, kissed her again. _Except that_.

As he moved to kiss the edge of her mouth, then trailed kisses down her neck, she began loosening his tie, sliding it out of the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning the first three buttons while she was at it. After that he'd found that sweet spot that made her weak in the knees and she lost all motor functions for a couple of seconds. Regaining it, she tilted her head to the side, shifting around in his lap to give him better access, feeling his erection press harder into her thigh.

- Maybe, ah, he groaned, as she reached down and cupped him through his pants. - We should take this upstairs?

Walking up the stairs _not_ kissing proved to be as difficult as if they had done it _while_ kissing, as neither of them were keen on stopping touching one another. Once they stumbled through her bedroom door, things heated up pretty quickly. Lorelai used her hold on his shirt to pull him towards her, resuming contact with his lips. While she unbuttoned his shirt, calmly, but effectively nonetheless, Luke stepped out of his shoes and socks, clearly not wanting to break off the physical contact for such an insignificant task. Once she'd finished unbuttoning the shirt, she pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms, until it fell to the floor behind them.

Ok, so she had seen him without his shirt off before, but as the last time Luke had been conked out in his bed, covered up by a sheet and before that she'd been to stubborn to even admit there was an attraction between them, it was like she was seeing it for the first time. She took her time, running her hands over his chest hair and surprisingly firm muscles. For a moment she wondered if she'd done any of the sort that night, many moons ago, just feeling his chest. _Probably not_, she decided. She let her hands slide back down his chest to the waist of his pants, at the same time Luke wrapped his arms around her, finding his way back to the sweet spot on her neck, while finding the zipper at the back of her dress, slowly pulling it downwards as she unzipped his pants.

She was sans bra. It was just one of those dresses where a bra was more in the way than helping, so she'd opted to go without one, for the first time in over a year. On one hand that was good, as there would be none of that fiddling with the clasp of it that happened with a lot of guys. Not that she thought Luke would've had any problem in that department. She didn't know why, but despite having once labeled him as a bachelor for life, she'd also always pegged him as one of those guys who could remove a bra without a problem. However the lack of bra made the transition from fully clothed to nudity so sudden. The minute the dress fell to the floor she would be in nothing but a pair of pink lacy panties that matched.

Luke seemed to notice this as he only slowly moved the fabric downwards, as if he was unwrapping a present and enjoying taking his time. Meanwhile she finished unzipping his pants, which as suit pants often did, quickly pooled at his ankles, revealing a pair of grey briefs. Lorelai cocked an eyebrow at him, as she'd always assumed, due to his love for comfortable clothing, that it would've been boxers. She wondered if she'd been so wrong about it or if he just wore briefs on occasion when he dressed up. She had to ask him that some other time... or find out for herself the next time. Luke jr was fully erected, making a pretty nice tent and she almost felt the urge to make one of those cheesy 'just happy to see me'-jokes. Luke must've realized this as he captured her lips, letting her dress fall to the floor as he cupped her cheeks. Stepping out of his pants, he guided her back towards the bed and laid her back onto it, slowly crawling on top of her.

Like with undressing her, Luke took his time acquainting himself with her body. He trailed kisses down to her neck, then further down the valley between her breasts. He let one hand caress the bottom and side of it, while he flicked his tongue over the nipple a couple of times before planting his lips on it. As she had been single when she'd been nursing Rory as a baby, she hadn't had a man suckle her breasts while they were still 'in production' so to speak. She'd heard of other couples doing this and that it was an enjoyable experience, but it still made her wonder how Luke would react when he tasted her breast milk. As she felt him suck at the nipple, she hissed, running her fingers through his hair, urging him to continue. As what she could only guess to be a drop of milk hitting his tongue, she felt him stop and he looked up at her questioningly. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, but her throat was currently made of sandpaper and all she could produce were incoherent throaty sounds. Luke continued trailing kisses down her stomach as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down, while his mouth slowly followed.

He kissed the inside of her right thigh, then the inside of her left. With her panties hanging around by her ankles, she spread her legs, granting him access while at the same time kicking off the last remainder of her underwear, leaving her fully naked and open to him. He placed a kiss on her mons, running his hands up each of her thighs. His stubble raking against the sensitive tissue on the inside of her thighs only helped bring about her arousal. She let out a soft cry as he ran his tongue over her slit, flicking her bud lightly before placing his lips around it, applying pressure. It was becoming too much too quickly.

She pulled him back up, reclaiming his lips as she urged him to roll over on to his back. Straddling his stomach, she captured his lips again in a kiss, tasting herself on him. Then she trailed little kisses down his body, intending to explore him as thoroughly as he had her. She kissed his chest, flicking her tongue over his erect nipple, before continuing downwards, stopping by his belly button before slowly pulling his underwear downwards, freeing his erection. She wanted to return the favor and take him in her mouth, but her own arousal was making her crazy. She needed to feel him inside her before she came out of sheer anticipation. So instead she wrapped her hand around his erection, pumping it up and down a couple of times, earning herself a mighty moan from him.

The crib in her bedroom being the ultimate proof on what forgetting the condom could lead to, she reached over and retrieved the familiar square item from her nightstand drawer. As much as she loved her son, she was definitely not ready to give him siblings just yet. She opened the package and threaded the content over Luke's member, holding it steady as she raised herself up, putting the tip against her entrance. She let only the tip slide inside at first, as she just wanted to commit the whole thing to her memory. As she slowly slid down, his hips got a life of their own, thrusting upwards, filling her completely. Having already been worked up, almost to the brink, it took her only a minute of moving up and down his shaft before she cried out and collapsed on top of him as her muscles contracted around him. Panting, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, trying to get her motor skills back so she could move. Luke simply wrapped his arms around her, slowly beginning to thrust into her from his position on his back. He kissed the top of her head, her ear, her cheek, any part of her his lips could reach. He found that sweet spot on her neck once more.

Rolling them over, so he was now on top, he put more force into his thrusts. Lorelai responded by wrapping her legs around him, meeting his thrusts the best she could. She was still in a daze from her orgasm, but felt herself slowly being worked up again. He slid his hand between them, gently flicking her nub as he thrust into her in an unstable rhythm, his own orgasm approaching. She muffled her cry when she felt herself contracting around him by biting his shoulder. He thrust into her two more times, then moaned as he, too, came. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body close to hers.

She didn't want him to let go of the feeling of him on top of her, but despite her objections, Luke insisted he was too heavy for her and rolled onto his back, inviting her to use him as a pillow instead, an invitation she accepted, gladly. He wrapped his arm around her, making sure she remained close. She leaned up and kissed him, softly, sighing contently, letting her fingers gently touch the angry red mark she'd left on his shoulder in a moment of passion. He smiled and pushed a few stray locks out of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes were drooping, exhaustion washing over her. Luke smiled and reached for the bed linen, covering the two of them, as he settled down to sleep beside her. She tilted her head to meet his gaze. His eyes now seemed to be of more a lighter shade of blue, as if they were reflecting his contentment. She fell asleep wondering if his eyes really were changing colors with his mood or if she was just imagining this.

TBC


	2. 113B Go to sleep

AN: I know it's been a long time for you, longer than the 7 weeks it's been for LL, but it's here, finally we made it to the second installment of this smutty series. Many thanks to Steph for the beta.

**Severien** - Oh God, imagine that buzzkill if she'd told him during sex.

**Copop** - That's the encouragement I need. Smut is always a challenge for me to write, and I think I need to build up more confidence to ensure this remains a 'good product'.

**biggest fan** - Oh, no, I wouldn't want to turn to the cheese. That's why you will never read the phrase 'making love' in any of these installments. LL do not 'make love', they have sex. And I don't think phrasing it like that is negative at all, I think it's positive, it's realistic. Sex for them is physical intimacy, emotional intimacy, playing, exploring. It's a lot of things, but it's not a page or two in a cheesy romance novel.

* * *

**Chapter 113-B: "Go to sleep"**

If there was one thing she'd missed in the weeks Luke had been away and the weeks it had taken them to get their relationship back on track, it wasn't necessarily the sex itself, but everything that came with it. Just standing flush against one another, feeling his hands run down her spine, cup her butt, stroking up and down her thighs. Running her own hands up his stomach, tracing the edges of his muscles, feeling how that simple touch was enough for a certain part of his anatomy to erect and press up against her thigh. She felt an ache build between her legs, reminding her that it had been about seven weeks since the last time she'd felt him inside.

Seven weeks felt like an unfathomable long time to go in a new relationship, especially considering more than three of those weeks had occurred while they had both slept in the same bed every night. She'd let herself forget how much she was craving him (and by the feel of it, he was craving her); most likely as some kind of defense mechanism. But now that his lips were brushed against hers, his hands were exploring parts of her anatomy, it was like a switch in her head had been turned back on and it had been turned on full force. Her legs were wobbly, like jelly, her center was throbbing with anticipation and he had barely begun touching her. Not even a single item of clothing was off yet and they were both fully ready for the main course. It had simply been too long.

Luke began maneuvering her back towards the bed, their bed, as she liked to look at it as. He'd gotten it for her sake. When her feet hit the edge, she lost her balance and fell backwards on top of it, Luke following. His position had shifted and his erection was now bumping lightly against her center, a moan instantly escaping her lips. If they didn't remove their barriers soon, this would end before they had a chance to begin. Luke seemed to be thinking along the same line, as he began tugging at the edge of her shirt. With her lying down and him lying on top, this proved to be an impossible task. He rolled them around so that she was sitting on top of him. His erection was still pressed against her center, which was driving her crazy to say the least, but it allowed her to quickly pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the side, unhooking her bra before also tossing it to the side. Incredibly grateful that she'd decided to wear a skirt tonight, she shimmied it up over her head as well, leaving her in just a lacy pair of black panties. Luke responded with a guttural groan.

Feeling he was way too overdressed, Lorelai leaned forward, temporarily relieving the pressure on his erection and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest as it was exposed. When she hit the last button, she left the task of removing it to Luke, while she started working on the fly of his pants. She unbuttoned the two buttons, then pulled the zipper down. Deciding on being efficient, she pulled the boxers down together with his pants, letting his erection spring free and slap against his stomach.

After disposing of his remaining clothes, she bent forward and planted a kiss at the base of his penis. Luke's hips jerked in response. Lorelai grinned and planted another kiss a little further up. Slowly she traced the vein on the underside of it from base to tip. She planted her lips around the tip swirling her tongue around it, sucking up the salty substance that had begun leaking out. Luke was unable to respond with anything else but various types of moans and groans. She applied pressure, moving up and down while her free hand caressed his balls. Bobbing her head up and down a few times, she suddenly felt Luke's arms grasp her shoulders, stopping her movement.

- Lorelai, he pleaded, his voice reduced to a mere groan. - There's only so many baseball scores and playoffs I can list in my head before going insane.

Understanding where he was getting at, she complied and sat up. She was beginning to go crazy from anticipation as well. While she pushed her soaked panties down her thighs, kicking them off to somewhere behind her, Luke reached into his nightstand, retrieving a condom, which he ripped open and quickly and swiftly threaded over his member. Then before she knew it, Lorelai found herself lying on her back with Luke hovering over her. His right hand was tracing the edges of her lips, then pushed one finger into her, testing out her wetness. A second one quickly joined it and pumped in and out of her a few times. Moaning in response, she reached down and gently squeezed his penis, signaling to him that she needed him inside her and quickly, as her vocal cords simply didn't want to cooperate with her.

He slid inside with unimaginable ease and was quickly buried inside her to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to keep him buried deep, not wanting to let go of the feeling. He leaned down and kissed her and slowly began to move. Her legs prevented him to pull out too far, which also made it hard for him to fully demonstrate his talents. He moved his hands down to her hips, encouraging her to loosen her grip on him. This allowed him to pull almost the entire way out and then really thrust into her. While normally she'd love to go slow, this was one of those times she craved faster and harder strokes. And while her vocal chords still were unable to express her desires, she placed her hands on his back, cupping his butt, encouraging him to increase his pace and intensity.

Her orgasm was building and from the jerky unrythimc thrusting, she could tell he was getting close as well. One. Two. Three. Four thrusts and her entire body shook as her muscles contracted around him. Her heart was beating faster, her breathing was reduced to heavy panting. Her head was spinning and her vision darkened, as a result of her heavy breathing, and she felt as though she was about to pass out. Five. Six. Seven. Her muscles were trembling with aftershock as Luke continued to thrust into her. Eight thrusts and he groaned, burying his head in the nook of her shoulder, his hips jerking as his orgasm hit. She wrapped her arms around his naked body, enjoying the feel of him pulsating inside of her.

After pulling out of her and disposing of the condom, Luke leant in and kissed her.

- Please tell me we won't go another seven weeks before doing this again, she said, when they broke off.

Luke chuckled and kissed her one more time.

- Not if I can help it, he told her.

- Good, she murmured. - Because, honestly, I don't think I'd be able to wait that long.

- Me neither, Luke chuckled.

Between having been woken up at the crack of dawn and the sex, Lorelai was exhausted and her eyes were already drooping.

- Hey, Luke whispered. - Don't fall asleep just yet, okay?

- Mmh, she asked, sleepily.

Luke rolled her over to face away from him, then pulled her naked body up close to his. He kissed her neck, his hands absentmindedly stroking up and down her stomach.

- Mmm, she mumbled. - That feel's nice.

- Go to sleep, Luke whispered.

- Mmkay...

TBC


	3. 114B Playing the saxophone

AN: Ok, so here's gonna be a first. This chapter will be followed directly by another Dirty Comfort chapter, so be sure to be on the lookout for one more DC chapter before you expect another update for CF ;) Many thanks to Steph for betaing this.

**smileyGGfan** - The 7 weeks is exactly why there will be more frequent DC chapters, after all they need to properly make up for time and not do like Dopey (and make up for 16 years with a phonecall a week).

**cywen69** - Luke honestly had little choice there, but he has more choice in this chapter ;)

**Copop** - Well, that's what seven weeks does to ya ;)

* * *

Lorelai hadn't specifically told him what the problem was in her office, which really should've raised an alarm right then and there. If there was one thing he could count on when it came to her, it was that he would always know what the problem was long before he reached the location of said problem. Not necessarily the technical description of it, though it was known to happen once in a blue moon, but more in the likes of 'the dryer isn't drying anything' or 'my fridge has grown a personality and now it hates me', the latter had more been a general complaint rather than a plea for help, but was a prime example on the types of descriptions he sometimes could get from her. So with that in mind, he really should have reacted when Lorelai had only called it a 'problem' and not given him anything else to go on.

However when she, after closing the door behind them, had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss, well, one didn't have to become Einstein to put two and two together. It was barely noon, but it felt like forever since the last time he'd kissed her, when really he'd done so just that morning. And while neither one of them had complained about last night, looking back on it, it didn't do much in terms of making up for lost time. It'd been teasingly quick, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing to have every now and then, but when you had waited for seven long weeks, it didn't even begin to compare to what it initially should've been. You didn't mend weeks of starvation with a single carrot stick. No, you'd overindulge on food both good and bad until you physically couldn't eat anymore. The same principle applied to sex.

As Lorelai's tongue slipped into his mouth and met his, Luke forgot all about the fact that he didn't do public places and Lorelai's office with its two undraped windows, would in the strictest sense qualify as one. Placing both hands at her waist, he picked her up with great ease and turned her around, pressing her body up against the thick wooden door with his own. No longer needing her legs to support herself, Lorelai raised them both and wrapped them around his waist. She also quickly let her left hand travel down the surface of the door, finding the knob, pressing the button to lock it.

Luke began moving his kisses from the edge of her mouth, moving down to her cheekbone, trailing kisses alongside it to her neck. He could feel Lorelai shiver and heard her moan as he found the right spot and applied suction. He almost felt like sending a mental thanks to Rachel, who'd during the years of their first relationship had in many ways been his tutor when it came to women and sex. She hadn't been his first, or his second. Those spots respectfully belonged to Kristy Dunham and Heather McBurn, who'd he'd dated for a couple of months each in high school. He'd been like any other average boy when he'd met Rachel in his senior year; fairly quick and sloppy. She hadn't complained or anything like that, but as they had been close friends as well as lovers, they had been able to talk more openly about sex and that was one of the many ways he'd learned several of the secrets of the female body, the spots that were less obvious, like the one on her neck.

The lovers he'd had since Rachel had taught him that locations on the anatomy varied from woman to woman, as well as the intensity of which they influenced her rouse. For Rachel it had been the neck. Anna and Nicole had been more keen if he kissed their earlobe. Lorelai, as he'd discovered, was definitely a neck person, only while Rachel's spot had been high up on her neck, Lorelai's rested further down, closer to her collar bone. As he applied more suction, she hissed and used her hand to steady his head, keeping him exactly where he was. And Luke wondered how many more secrets he would be privileged to learn in their future encounters. Like was the nipple the only sensitive spot on her breast or was it simply one of many?

He reached up and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, one by one, exposing her flushed skin. Then as he'd slid the last one out the button hole he moved the blouse over her shoulders, slowly sliding it down her arms before letting it drop to the floor beneath them. Lorelai had told him she always kept a spare blouse or two at the inn just in case, since one could never know if William were to spit up on her or get his hands on some sticky substance, only to get it all over her. Luke hoped she had one now, 'cause honestly, as blood began flooding towards a certain part of his anatomy, his ability to care whether or not her clothes would wrinkle, was diminishing by the second. Lorelai seemed to be too much in the moment to care about whether or not her entire staff would be able to tell or not what she'd been doing in her office.

Their position against the door was starting to be more of a hindrance to them than an aid, so Luke slid one hand under her butt and the other around her waist and turned around in search of some other place and immediately spotted her desk, which except for a few stacks of paper and the regular office material (like pens, liquid paper, post-its, paper clips and such) was completely empty. Sweeping the items to the left of the desk, a few of them hitting the floor, Luke put Lorelai down on the edge of the desk. Lorelai grinned.

- I've always wanted to do this at a desk, she confided in him. - Of course, I was imagining something more in the likes the counter of the diner, but this works too.

- Trust me, he growled, his lips once more tracing kisses down her neck. - There's no way we're doing this in the diner. That's completely unsanitary.

- But fun, Lorelai pointed out, hissing as Luke began kissing her collar bone.

- We can do your desk, Luke mumbled against her skin. - Your kitchen counter or table, since you rarely eat there anyway and maybe, just maybe, my kitchen table, but never the diner. You're more likely to find me agreeing to doing it on Patty's Yoga mats and God knows where those things've been.

- Hmm, Lorelai grinned. - Now that's an interesting location.

- Didn't say you'd be able to talk me into it, Luke pointed out.

- Then clearly you're underestimating my persuasive abilities.

Knowing she was more than likely becoming obsessed with the idea of talking him into having sex on Patty's Yoga mats (why did he have to bring them up?), he decided to divert her thoughts by trailing kisses down her front, his hands moving to the back of her bra to unhook it, freeing her breasts. He felt himself hardening at the sight in front of him. Both her nipples were already hardened in anticipation and he wasted no time in capturing one between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue. Lorelai threw her head back and moaned, tightening her legs' grip on him, so he could feel the heat of her center against his stomach. His penis was throbbing, begging for attention, begging for release, but he did his best in ignoring it, keeping it in check. He moved his kisses down her brest, tracing his tongue around the underside, discovering that Lorelai was, in fact, responsive to it.

His hands moved down to her jeans, unbuttoned them and then encouraged Lorelai to lean her weight on both her arms, so he could pull her pants off. He groaned as he spotted the dark wet patch on her panties. He wanted to prolong this, so the idea that she was already wet and ready for him was a little more than he could take. Luke began reciting mathematical rules in his head. He'd never liked math, found most of it rather useless, but it worked well as a distraction to keep his rouse in check. He was about to remove her panties, when Lorelai pulled him back up.

- Too many clothes, she told him, her fingers reaching for the buttons on his flannel.

Already feeling as though he was going to die from the heat, he let her make quick work of his shirt, while he captured her lips in another kiss. Letting his shirt fall to the floor, landing on top of Lorelai's jeans, Luke enjoyed the feel of Lorelai's hands stroking his chest.

- You have a nice chest, she complimented him,

- Right back at ya, he told her, demonstrating it by cupping her left breast with his hand, stroking her nipple with his thumb.

- That feels good, Lorelai moaned.

Luke couldn't exactly figure out why, but it seemed like the minute he and Lorelai moved the sex to a different locale than the bedroom, they both got more talkative during it. Of course it could have just been the circumstances, as one of those times had been their first time, at least the first time they both remembered and the air had been filled with anticipation and nerves. And the other had happened with their son sleeping in the bed just around the corner, so it was implied that they had to stay quiet so they wouldn't wake him. But the time in the shower had only been their second time and it had been like a completely different atmosphere altogether. The nerves had vanished and they had more explored each other's bodies with their lips, hands and other parts of their anatomy. Maybe it had something to do with how they'd been able to fully see one another, so they were more able to appreciate each other's bodies. Like they were doing now.

- I like your breasts, he told her, pinching the nipple.

- I like your butt, she replied, slipping both her hands into his back pockets.

It was now Luke's turn to moan.

- I like your legs, he then informed her.

- My legs, she asked.

- You have great legs, he nodded, moving his other hand to stroke her thighs.

He placed both hands on each knee, sliding them slowly up her inner thighs, towards her heat. Lorelai reached forward and began unbuttoning his jeans. Luke was grateful, because they had begun getting really uncomfortable, pressing against his fully erected length. He moved his fingers to the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down. He then used one hand to lift her up, so he could pull them off of her. A guttural groan escaped him as he observed how the fabric stuck to her for a few seconds before following the rest of the panties that he was sliding down her legs. He needed her, oh God, how he needed to be buried inside her. But he'd promised himself to prolong it as long as he could, so that was what he was gonna do.

Lorelai moved his pants and boxers down his legs in a quick motion, allowing his length to spring free from its containment. She moved to encircle it with her hand.

- Don't, he told her, almost in a growl.

If she was to do anything to him, this wouldn't last nearly as long as he wanted it to and with their current location and time of day, they didn't have the luxury of waiting for him to be ready for a second round. That would have to be some other time, hopefully not too far away. Lorelai obeyed his wishes and as a way of occupying her hands, placed both of them on the desk behind her, leaning a little backwards, to allow him full freedom of movement with his hands.

He let his hand slide up along her thigh again, moving his fingers around the sensitive flesh around her center. She moaned, pressing her center forward, hinting for him to touch her. He obliged and ran a finger up her crease. Her breath hitched, along with his. Feeling how slick she was, how ready for him she was, it was pure torture. He flicked her bud one, two times and then pressed a finger into her opening, which felt searingly hot and welcoming. He pushed the one finger in and out of her a couple of times before adding a second finger.

- Luke, she moaned. - _Luuuke._

She was begging for him to fill her and he knew it. It wasn't in his plan to do this just yet, but he wanted to be ready for when he did plan to join her. However, having not been prepared for her pulling him into her office for sex when she'd called him about the window, he hadn't thought to bring condoms. He had a couple in his wallet as a safety measure, but he'd forgotten to bring it with him. He looked at her apologetically. Normally this would be when he'd hope she had protection, but as this was her office, not her home, he didn't count on it. And as much as he wanted to finish this with her, he knew very well that neither one of them were ready to take the risk and possibly conceiving another child.

- My purse, Lorelai whispered.

Luke temporarily slipped his finger out of her, as he reached into the purse with the other and felt to his surprise three of those familiar square items lying at the bottom of it. Pulling one of them out, he glanced over at Lorelai, raising his brows in question.

- I'm being a responsible woman, she told him pointedly. - You never know when the mood will strike.

It answered some of his questions, but not all, one of the thoughts that swirled in his head was when she'd started doing that, because she definitely hadn't done that the night William had been conceived.

- Ever since William was born, she admitted. - Not because I was considering having sex at that time, 'cause let me tell you, during those first weeks celibacy sounded like the way to go.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

- I'm serious, she laughed. - I was dead sure I was never gonna let a man touch me again, but just in case I was to change my mind, I slipped a couple of condoms into my purse as a safety measure.

Luke decided not to comment any further on it and instead be grateful she had, or else it would've been painful for him to return to the diner. After all, a cold shower could only do so much. He ripped the packet open and threaded the content, expertly over his member. However instead of plunging directly into her, as he knew she was expecting him to do, he slipped two fingers back into her, making her groan. It was painfully erotic to hear the sounds his fingers pumping in and out of her was making. His mind was dangerously imagining how it would feel when he finally replaced those fingers with his member and how his penis would sound as he thrusted in and out of her tight passage. He added another finger, stretching her walls further and stimulating her clit with this thumb.

He felt Lorelai grab his shoulders as a way to keep herself balanced. Her nails scraped against his skin as Luke leant forward to kiss her breasts as his fingers continued to move in and out of her. She spread her thighs further to grant him more access. Her legs trembling as she had no means of controlling his movement in any way. Right before her walls began to grip his fingers, she buried her head in the nook of his neck, muffling her cry, as her orgasm hit. Luke instantly removed his fingers, much to her frustration, but in the next second, he buried himself into her, enjoying the feel of her muscles contracting around him. He didn't move at once, just stood completely still, this was enough to send her right into another orgasm. Her entire body was shaking in his arms and it was a miracle that he managed to refrain from coming, himself. As he felt her walls settling, he slowly began to move.

He slid with great ease almost completely out of her, then thrusted forward, filling her again.

- Luke, Lorelai moaned into his shoulder.

He withdrew again, thrusting back in, trying his best to ignore the effect the sounds his penis moving in and out of her was making, as well as Lorelai's moans. If he hadn't, he would've climaxed right there and then, and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He moved in a steady rhythm, doing his best to get her as far on her way as possible before he was finished. It was an internal battle, to let go and finally get release or keep going, making both their releases even sweeter. Lorelai seemed to understand this inner battle of his.

- Let go, she panted, clenching her muscles around him.

- Don't do that, he growled, about to point out how unfair it was of her, when she did it again.

Feeling as though he was going crazy, Luke lost his control and thrusted into her in a jerky pattern, feeling his balls tightening before coming in big spurts.

- Guh, he moaned, completely and utterly unable to form a single word, let alone her name.

He slipped his left hand to where they were joined and began fingering her clit, wanting her to finish with an orgasm as well. It worked as Luke saw Lorelai clench her teeth, squinting her eyes closed as her walls once again tightened around his penis. Luke buried his head in the nook of her neck, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of her walls milking him for whatever he had left. When the aftershocks stopped, he pulled out of her, holding onto the condom tightly before disposing of it in the trashcan by her desk. Not wanting to go right back to reality just yet, he ran his hands up her naked body, pulling her in for a kiss. Lorelai's breathing was still coming out in pants.

- I've been going crazy with the idea of waiting a whole day to do this again, she confided in him. - How on earth did we manage going seven whole weeks?

- Because we're stupid, Luke told her, kissing her again.

- I'll second that, she chuckled.

He enveloped her in a hug, not really feeling like going back to a diner filled to the brink with customers. But even if he, strictly speaking could shirk his duties and call in back-up, he knew Lorelai didn't have the same luxury.

- We should get back to work, he told her.

- Mmh, Lorelai grumbled. - Five more minutes?

Luke chuckled, kissed her one more time, before stepping back, picking up some of the clothes from the floor, handing them to her. He swallowed a couple of times when he noticed her pull her jeans up without putting on underwear first. She grinned at his reaction.

- Just something for you to look forward to, tonight, she informed him.

Luke didn't reply, just swallowed a couple of more times, wondering how on earth he was going to be able to concentrate on his work, knowing that Lorelai was going commando. After they both had gotten dressed, they shared one more kiss, before returning to the kitchen together. Luke wanted to see William before heading back to the diner. The kitchen was no longer as crowded as it had been when they had left for Lorelai's office, which suggested they had been gone for a long while. He seemed not to be the only one who'd noticed this.

- You were gone a long time, Sookie pointed out, her brows raised, knowingly.

- Yeah, Lorelai shrugged. - Turns out the saxophone needed a lot of work.

Luke turned to Lorelai.

- The what?

TBC


	4. 114C Going Commando

AN: First of all I want to apologize for not putting this chapter up yesterday or the day before like I had originally intended to, but firstly I got preoccupied with packing and then yesterday I worked for 12 hours and then when I got to the airport, my flight was canceled, so I had to take a 10 hour bus instead of a 1 hour flight, so I didn't come home until 9 am this morning and then I was so tired that I simply had to go to bed. But here's another dirty update for you, enjoy. And once again many thanks to Steph for betaing :)

**smileyGGfan** - lol, it seems to be a theme people everyone that they want LL to have a go at Patty's Yoga mats (Patty would be so proud). I can't guarantee it'll happen anytime soon, cause well, what are the odds that Lorelai talks Luke into that. But I'm not gonna say never either. We'll see ;)

**Copop** - shrugs He's a giver, it's what he does. The fun will be how insistent they'll both be about giving ;)

* * *

- _Don't laugh_, was the first Lorelai said, as she backed in the door to the apartment, carrying the car seat where their baby boy was sleeping soundly.

Of course Luke could've been asleep or in the bathroom and for all she knew, she could've said it to an empty room, but in case Luke was either sitting on the couch, reading a book, or leaning backward against the kitchen counter, downing a glass of water before going to bed, or he was already in bed, waiting up for her, she wanted to give him a clear warning. It was late, as she'd predicted it would be when she left for work that morning. It was late, she was tired and despite the very welcoming adventure in her office, the day had been longer than long. But good news was that after she'd regained her focus, she'd managed to work her way through the large stack of papers waiting for her, leaving behind a much more mantainable pile of unfinished work. As a way to keep her spirit up, she'd rewarded herself by giving herself some time with William everytime she could put a task behind her, which could in many ways seem like an inefficient way to work, but really was one of the few things that kept her from going crazy.

But while it'd made her work more endurable, it also meant working further into the evening to enable her to catch up. She hadn't given herself a specific time limit to how long she was going to stay behind, but when Sookie, suspecting Lorelai was working herself towards an early death, had swung by to check on her and found her asleep at her desk, the chef had woken her up and ordered her to go home. Unfortunately, in addition to falling asleep at her desk, Lorelai had managed to rest her head on top of a stapler and as a courtesy she now had the word 'Swingline' printed backwards across her face in angry red ridges. Hence the warning to Luke not to laugh.

She never got to know what Luke had been doing as she was backing into the place, as when she turned around, he was already up, ready to take the car seat from her. He wasn't dressed in his sleepwear yet, so at least she could cross 'bed' from her list of guesses. Miraculously he did not laugh, but right before he turned to put the car seat down on the kitchen table, she saw a hint of a smile. Of course she wouldn't have done anything had he actually laughed, but she felt ridiculous enough as it was.

- What happened, he asked, his back still turned to her, as he gently unstrapped his sleeping son from his temporary bed.

- I nodded off, she admitted.

- On?

- A stapler.

- Ah, he nodded.

William stirred when Luke lifted him out of his car seat, but he did not wake. He sighed, softly and put his thumb into his mouth. Luke gently kissed the boy's head before lowering him down into his crib, tucking him in together with his favorite bunny. He stood bent over the crib for a couple of minutes, watching his son sleep before he turned and left what would, once the wall was constructed, be William's own room.

Allowing father and son a moment, Lorelai had in the meantime dumped her purse on the table and poured herself a glass of water. While she was exhausted to say the least, the overwhelming sleepiness had passed and was no longer overcome with the desire to drop into a bed and be dead to the world. Well, the bed part still applied, but sleep had fallen further down on her list of priorities. As she stood, leant against the windowsill, observing the father of her youngest child, she couldn't help wondering how it had been possible for her to have sat across the counter from him for those first seven years and not _see_ him. Wasn't there a saying about how you couldn't see something if your eyes were in the way? If there was, then it'd been written about her, because as she let her eyes take in the full sight of him, it was just all too clear to her how attracted she was to this man. And not just physically, though she absolutely had no complaints there, but just his whole Luke-ness. It really should be an official term, because the English language sorely lacked a word to sum up someone like him.

Luke must have been in a similar mood to hers, as he crossed the room towards her and wordlessly cupped her cheek, let his finger trace the markings on her face. He wasn't laughing, but she could tell by the way his lip curled into the beginning of a smirk that he found it amusing.

- It's okay, she sighed, giving in. - You can laugh. I know I look ridiculous.

- I'll save my giggling quota for some other time, he shrugged.

Lorelai broke into a soft laugh.

- You're silly.

- Says the woman just branded by a stapler, Luke pointed out, dryly, a hint of a smile on his face as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a quick, but soft kiss. - Hi.

- Hi, she murmured, turning the one kiss into several, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pretty soon the smaller kisses began blending together into a longer consecutive kiss, where their tongues met. Luke's hands slipped loosely around her waist, letting them rest against her butt.

- You get much work done, he asked as his lips left hers and began tracing a path down her neck.

- Plenty, she moaned, her breath hitching as he put pressure against that sensitive spot of hers. - You?

- Not so much, he murmured against her skin, teasing her with his warm breath. - Kept getting distracted.

- By, she asked, having a feeling she knew exactly what.

- You're not wearing any underwear, he reminded her.

She grinned victoriously as he said it. Firstly, because one of her main goals by doing so had been to keep herself in his thoughts for the remainder of the day. And secondly because she felt a great pride in knowing that something as simple as going commando could affect her man in such great ways. It was the ultimate ego boost.

- Not the first time, she reminded him, having done that several times before, back when they'd been just friends, and at least one of those times with him knowing about it.

- I know, he replied, sucking hard on her collar bone, earning himself a moan from her before continuing. - Didn't get much work done then, either.

- And today on revelations from the past, she teased.

- I kept the horoscope you gave me in my wallet for eight years, he reminded her. - Are you really that shocked to know you've managed to turn me on before?

- Well, when you put it like that, she grinned, pulling his head back up to her level to kiss him.

Earlier that day, she'd let him take full control and had been on the receiving end of the whole thing. And while that had been all kinds of fun, she wanted to secure herself a more active role this time around. She cupped the back of his head with one hand and while kissing him, she ran her free hand down the front of his chest, skillfully unbuttoning the whole thing without requiring help from the other. But although she'd obediently let Luke take full charge when they'd gone at it in her office, Luke was less willing to be the passive party this time around. Just as she slid the last button out of its hole, she finally noticed the hand that had slipped underneath her blouse and moved upwards, just seconds before she felt her bra pop open and was overtaken by the odd sensation of feeling her breasts flow free from their containment.

Not ready to break the kiss off and not feeling like having an unhooked bra dangling underneath her blouse, she slid one arm out of it and then removed it by pulling it out her sleeve. The whole no underwear being present underneath her clothes was obviously some sort of fantasy of Luke's, most likely hatched from back when she'd first gone commando to his knowledge (at least she liked to believe it), it took mere seconds, from the item hitting the floor to when she felt his hands back underneath her shirt, stroking her breasts, while at the same time backing the two of them in the direction of the bed, not wanting to do anything too graphic while still being within eyeshot of the crib.

As her hands began working on the top button of his jeans, Lorelai was suddenly overcome with the desire of having him not wear boxers underneath his pants. For some reason, the thought of him going commando as well was unbelievably hot. It had never been one of her fantasies, until this very moment. Now it just seemed to hit the number one spot. The very idea of Luke possibly having, as her, gone through the day with the family jewels hanging loose was enough to make her insides drip. All of a sudden she understood Luke's obsession with the thought of her going commando and why he'd removed her bra before even undoing as much as a button on her blouse. It was just as hot, as if he'd been standing in front of her in just his boxers. In some ways it was hotter, because while she'd be one item away from getting him naked, it left more to the imagination and Lorelai had a vivid three dimensional, surround sound imagination.

Luke's hands moved away from her breasts, stroking down her sides and stomach, before reaching down to her jeans, which he'd already removed once that day. They worked simultaneously on each other's pants. And while she had been the one to begin, it had been her pants what first slid down her legs, stopping mid on her thighs. Luke bent down and pushed the material further down her legs, stopping to place a soft kiss on the inside of her right thigh, making her shiver, before moving back up, stroking her legs with his hands. Moisture surged to her center and for a minute she was dead sure she was dripping. Luke's hands were followed by his lips, trailing kisses up her thigh, closer and closer to her heat, until his lips rested against her lower lips. She wasn't sure if this was true or not, but she'd heard someplace that someone's lower lips were an exact replica of their regular lips. If she hadn't been too busy trying to keep standing, as Luke's tongue darted out and came in contact with her bud, she would've asked Luke to confirm this rumor. Her legs began trembling.

- Luke, she croaked, trying to find the words to make him understand that she was moments away from losing her balance, failing miserably.

She tugged on his shoulders, but he refused to budge just yet, so she held onto him for dear life as his tongue caressed her most intimate flesh. And of course it had to happen. Her legs turned into jelly and she landed backwards onto the bed, her mind racing in two directions at once. One part wanted to spread her legs further and pull Luke's mouth back to where it was. The other was objecting to the fact that Luke, aside from the shirt, once again was fully clothed, while she was dangerously close to being butt naked. How was it that always seemed to happen?

A little more insisting, she pulled him up to her level, kissing him, while her hands found their way back to the fly of his jeans. Her rouse left her every limb trembling, so the task of removing the obstacle she viewed as Luke's jeans to be was not an easy one. A smile crept upon her lips as a shiver went down her spine as, when she reached in to stroke him through his boxers, found herself to be directly in contact with his member. Her heat throbbed as she came to the only sensible conclusion; Luke had gone commando. If the idea had been hotter than hell, then there simply were no words to describe reality. She was simply filled with the need to have him buried inside her as quick as humanly possible. She needed him to not remove a single other item of clothing, not even push his jeans further down than what was necessary for them to complete the deed.

It was the one aspect of the sex-on-her-desk ordeal that she hadn't been given; sex while still being partly dressed. She didn't imagine it to be the most comfortable thing, but it was a fantasy. Fantasies were not about what was most comfortable, it was about making one sexual act stand out compared to the others. And the image she had in her head of Luke thrusting into her, his jeans resting somewhere between his lower thighs and knees, his shirt hanging open, exposing his every chest hair and muscle and the backwards baseball cap remaining intact on his head. It was probably as far as she would get to being taken on the counter of the diner. The bed, of course, didn't function the same way the counter would, but Luke was still wearing his work clothes, or at least partly. And he smelled faintly of food, which normally would make her hungry, but in this scenario was just making her horny. And of course, keeping her blouse on, as if they, for example were at some public location and not within the four walls of what essentially was their home (at least while Lorelai's house was under renovations).

- Luke, she moaned, her vocabulary reduced to repeating just his name.

It was frustrating as hell to know exactly what she wanted, but lacking words to fully express them in a way that would make them understandable for other people than herself. Luckily, Luke seemed to be thinking the same, as he reached into the nightstand drawer and retrieved a condom, which he quickly threaded over his erection. He didn't push into her right away, much to her frustration, instead he gently tapped her sensitive flesh with the tip, teasing her. He stroked her crease with it, up and down, slipping into her just barely before pulling back out. She could hear him moan as he did it and was pretty sure he was doing it to torture himself as well as her. The longer you let it build up, the sweeter it would be.

- Now, she pleaded, as he once more pulled the tip back out.

Craving friction, she reached out and encircled him, rubbing up and down the shaft, hoping that if she teased him just long enough, he'd finally get impatient enough to fully bury himself inside of her, like she so desperately wanted him to. It didn't take long before he was on the verge of insanity and thrusted into her. Their pace did not match the intensity of their desperation. It was slower. Lorelai didn't know if this was due to the clothing or if Luke was doing it on purpose, but although her body was crying out for release, she liked he was taking his time, as the pace, combined with the angle made him bump against her sensitive wall, stimulating her G-spot.

As her orgasm began to build up, so did Luke's pace, probably because he was getting closer and closer to climaxing himself. It was still building up when Luke's hips jerked, suggesting that he'd come. While his hips remained out of his control, he slipped his hand down, adding pressure to her bud, which triggered her release and she buried her head in his shoulder, panting heavily throughout her orgasm.

When her breathing began stabilizing and Luke pulled out of her, disposing of the condom, as well as removing the remainder of his clothes, Lorelai said, teasingly;

- Next time we're doing this in the diner.

- We're not doing this in the diner, Luke replied, firmly.

- Come on, you can not say this wasn't hot, she insisted.

- It was and we're still not doing it in the diner.

- Spoilsport, she pouted.

Luke simply chuckled and kissed her, climbing into bed with her. Lorelai unbuttoned her blouse, not feeling like sleeping in her workclothes and laid down, snuggling up against him, her head using his chest as a pillow. Luke responded by wrapping his arms around her. His breathing was intoxicating, not to mention hypnotizing, as she found herself following how his chest rose and fell. She felt herself being lulled to sleep by his calm breathing, but she needed to say one thing first.

- Luke, she asked.

- Hmm?

- The no underwear thing?

- Hmm?

- Incredibly sexy.

- Right back at ya.

TBC


	5. 121B Clean Fun!

AN: Firstly, yes, I know that in the show Lorelai had a tub/shower combo, but trust me, this wouldn't be nearly as hot if I used that, so I hope you will forgive my little artistic liberty, here. Secondly, sorry it took so long, I want to write quicker, but there isn't always time. As always, thanks to Steph for the beta :)

**smileyGGfan** - Better late than never ;)

**windsong09** - I wouldn't say it's my calling, but thanks.

**Copop** - I think so, too. I don't think I would, but Lorelai seemed to enjoy it in season one ;)

* * *

The bathroom door barely had time to close, before clothes started coming undone. Though, usually being one for taking her time, this time Lorelai pushed for a quicker removal of all fabrical barriers, with Luke eagerly following her lead. The top half went first, limiting the seconds their lips had to part. First Lorelai's shirt went, then Luke barely managed to talk her out of ripping the buttons off his flannel shirt, reminding her that they still had another day left of painting and that if she ripped the one he was wearing now, he would have to ruin another. She saw sense in the last second and instead decided to remove her own bra and start working on her pants, while Luke finished unbuttoning his shirt. Then as soon as the flannel dropped to the floor and his undershirt was pulled over his head, their lips once again crashed into each other.

With a lot of hasty fumbling with buttons and zippers and a good portion of funny wiggling of hips, thighs and ankles, they managed to step out of their remaining paint stained clothes and Lorelai backed Luke into the shower cubicle, turning the water on right away. As the first jets of cold water hit her shoulders and continued down her back, Lorelai yelped and bit down hard on Luke's lip.

- _Ow_, geez, he muttered.

- Sorry, she replied, sheepishly. - The cold water caught me by surprise.

It took but seconds for the water to warm up to a much more comfortable temperature. Allowing a couple of minutes to let their hair and bodies soak, they resumed making out, letting their hands explore the slick surface of their, now, wet skin. Lorelai traced the very noticeable trail of paint stains on Luke's nose and cheek, lightly at first, but once she realized the paint was not going to budge so easily, she applied more force to her touch. The paint chipped ever so slightly at first, but with more persistent rubbing, the remaining blue paint went with it, leaving behind a patch of angry red skin.

Not even wanting to think about how she was going to fully rid her hair of the many blue paint stains, Lorelai decided to set her plan into motion and trailed kisses down Luke's cheek, neck, continuing down his chest. Luke looked questioningly at her.

- Lorelai?

- Grab the peach shampoo, will you, Lorelai told him, pointing to the light yellow shampoo bottle sitting up on the shelf, next to her matching conditioner, her citrus shower gel and her light pink razor.

By the time Luke had reached out and gotten it, Lorelai was down on her knees in front of him. Luke jr had already semi-hardened from the groping and her rubbing up against him just minutes earlier. Lorelai let her finger trace the thick vein on the underside of it, giving the tip a slight squeeze. Smiling, as she heard him groan in response, Lorelai leant in and planted a kiss towards the base of it, trailing kisses along the shaft, finishing off by engulfing him in her mouth, sucking hard. Luke's hips jerked slightly in response. She looked up to see her man with his eyes semi-closed, the shampoo bottle sitting loosely in his right hand. Though he was usually a very perceptive man, someone who could read pretty much her every expression, her every thought, he seemed to be slightly at loss on what she was asking him to do. She let go of his member, allowing him a moment to focus. Luke looked between her, the shampoo bottle and the part of him that she just seconds before had put her mouth on, then his eyes went back to her, as if he was asking her what she wanted him to do. Lorelai didn't say anything, just waited for Luke to put two and two together.

- Lorelai, Luke asked, worriedly.

- Shampoo my hair, Lorelai told him, cocking her brows at him.

When she caught a glimpse of Luke's relieved expression, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

- What did you think I wanted you to do, she asked him.

Luke merely shrugged, slightly embarrassed, as he poured a large dash of shampoo into his left hand.

- I guess what they say about men is true, after all, Lorelai giggled, once again wrapping her hand around his erection. - They were each handed a penis and a brain... but only enough blood to use one of them at a time.

She finished her point by pressing her lips down around the tip.

- Sounds. About. Right, Luke grunted, dropping the shampoo bottle to the ground as he ran his fingers through her hair.

While Luke struggled to apply shampoo to her paint stained hair without going completely crazy, Lorelai was set to torture him any way she could. She ran her tongue around his tip, sucked on him, bobbing her head a couple of times one minute, only to let go of him the next. She kissed his balls, stroked his shaft with her hands at the same time, then switched and put her mouth on him, while cupping his balls. Whenever she caught a sign of Luke closing in on climaxing, she paused, earning herself a very frustrated groan from her man.

It wasn't until Luke had applied a third batch of shampoo to her hair after she had, once again, handed it back to him, that Lorelai finally showed pity on him. She wrapped her right hand around his erection, used her left to fondle his balls and put her mouth on him. She altered between pressing her lips tightly around his member while pushing her mouth down the shaft and sucking as she pulled away. Luke's hands eventually stopped working her hair and just steadied her head as she worked her way up and down his penis. She could hear his heavy breathing and taste the salty sensation signaling that his climax was right around the corner. She gave his balls a good squeeze and jerked her hand a couple of times, bracing herself for his load. Just a moment later, Luke grunted as his hips gave an involuntary jerk, as he came, spurting into her mouth.

She swallowed a couple of times, then ran her tongue over his tip to clean him of any remains. Then she pressed one last kiss to it, before letting go, looking up at Luke's very satisfied expression. She didn't move right away, just looked at him, playfully licking her lips, underlining her enjoyment of the act. Luke simply shook his head.

- Get up, he ordered.

- Bossy, Lorelai teased, obeying his order. - I like it.

As soon as she stood up, Luke slowly dropped to his knees, running his hands down the side of her body, while his tongue worked his way down to her breasts. He kissed the left nipple first, running his tongue around the sensitive area before sucking hard on it. Then he moved over to her right nipple, giving it the same treatment, before moving further down her stomach. Once he reached his destination, he urged her to lift her right leg and swing it over his shoulder, opening her up to him.

- Get the shampoo, he ordered.

- Aye, aye, sir, Lorelai quipped, reaching for Luke's man shampoo, as she knew he would hate it if she tried using her own on him.

Luke paused and looked up at her, his expression clearly telling her; _don't ever call me sir_. Lorelai laughed, but shut up as she felt Luke's lips press against her clit. He ran his tongue along her lips, teasing her. His tongue swirled around her clit, while he tested her opening with his right index finger. Thinking about how she had just joked about Luke's struggles to shampoo _her_ hair while she was giving him special attention, Lorelai saw the irony in the way she was experiencing the same struggles controlling her own motor functions with his mouth working her sex. Luke seemed to notice this as well.

- What were you saying earlier about the blood flow in the male brain, he teased.

- Don't stop, Lorelai panted.

Luke chuckled, but did as told. His afternoon stubble was only adding to the sensation. Before Luke, Lorelai had never considered the effect stubble would have on her in these types of situations. Though all her past lovers had of course had the ability to grow a beard, should the desire strike them, they had all just opted to do a close shave every morning and the occasional afternoon/evening right before taking her out somewhere. Nothing against shaving, as Lorelai had long ago declared herself a big fan of the razor. She did like the feeling of a man's smooth cheek against hers, not to mention; shaven was a good look on any guy. Okay, so Viggo Mortensen looked kind of odd without facial hair, but Luke looked real good when shaven. Truth be told, Lorelai had yet to see a look that Luke couldn't pull off.

The man could get her going, just by walking past her in the diner with a semi-buttoned flannel over a grey undershirt, jeans, backwards baseball cap and stubble from not having shaven for the past three days. That was, in her opinion, a great look for him. Especially if the flannel, in one way or another, contained blue threads. Lorelai could conjure up many dirty scenarios in her head while watching him work. She didn't need him to dress up in any way, but the few times he did, oh... Luke cleaned up nicely. Lorelai just had trouble keeping her eyes... and hands... off of him when he did.

But although it could appear to the untrained eye that she preferred her men GQ-ed, Lorelai was the most happy when Luke, at the end of the day, returned to himself, again. And right at this very moment, she was very appreciative of his decision not to shave that morning. She could tell that she would probably be sorry in the morning, when her skin would turn sore, but with Luke's lips and tongue touching her most intimate flesh and his stubble teasing the sensitive and ticklish skin on the inside of her right thigh, Lorelai couldn't care less.

It was time for revenge, as Luke worked her slowly up towards the brink, only to stop his ministrations before she reached it. Lorelai moaned in frustration, instantly regretting having done this to Luke earlier, as nearing an orgasm, without being allowed to have it, was sheer torture. Once her breathing calmed slightly, Luke put his mouth back on her, again. He had already been pumping one finger in and out of her opening, but now, as he returned to work, he added a second finger, stretching her further while sucking on her clit. Lorelai threw her head back in sheer reflex. On one hand she didn't want to know who it had been Luke had learned to use his mouth and hands this way, but on the other she wanted to know, just so she could send that someone a big 'thank you' card.

Again, Luke stopped before letting her go over the edge. Lorelai instinctively pressed her thighs together, in hope to get the friction needed to reach climax. Seeing this, Luke eased her legs further apart, giving her an occasional teasing lick. If looks could kill. Lorelai wanted to protest to this new torture, wanted to remind him that she had not been this cruel to him, but her words simply did not want to make an appearance. At the most she could only manage gargles and other guttural sounds.

Luke did not let the torture last forever and even before her breathing had evened completely, he darted his tongue in and out her slick opening several times before moving it up to tease her clit, while three of his fingers took over penetrating her. He altered between flicking it and sucking on it. Lorelai felt her orgasm approach rapidly and seconds later she was forced to grab onto the edge of the shelf behind her as her legs struggled to keep her vertical. Her vaginal walls contracted around Luke's fingers as they evenly moved in and out of her opening. Luke continued to tease her clit, determined to bring her orgasm to a second round. Lorelai panted hard, feeling her head spin and her vision blurring and going grey. She was dead sure she was going to pass out.

As her second orgasm began fading, Luke ran his tongue over her sex a few more times before urging her to plant her right leg back on the ground. He rose up, keeping his hands by her side to keep her steady. When he, once again, reached her level, he leaned in and kissed her. Her legs still feeling all kinds of wobbly, Lorelai held onto him for her dear life. Luke chuckled, and when Lorelai realized why, she did, too. She planted a couple of pecks onto his lips, before letting go.

- So, she said. - This showering thing, good idea?

- Pretty good, Luke nodded.

- Worth repeating some other time?

- Definitely.

TBC 


	6. 122B I just called to say

AN: Okay, I know there was a long wait for this chapter and that was because I was struggling with it. Really struggling. I actually wrote almost a whole thing and I just had to rewrite it, cause I thought I could do better. And as I had promised its appearance I had to power through. Another reason it took a while was because I spent several days in the UK, going to a Firefly/Battlestar Galactica convention, which was one of the best conventions I've been to. But that's beside the point. The point is that I finally got this chapter done and I'm just so relieved and happy. And, as usual, major props to Steph for betaing this.

**smileyGGfan** - Very glad you liked it, hoping you will find this one enjoyable as wel.

**cywen69** - Oh, the risks you take to make a hot sex scene, lol.

**CrimsonScarz** - I was more trying to point out that while Luke can pull of the GQ look, but that she prefers him as himself. She doesn't need someone GQ-ed, she needs him for who he is.

* * *

The phone rang once. Twice. Thrice. It wasn't until it had rung four times that Luke finally picked up.

- _Lorelai_, he immediately asked.

Lorelai was about to ask how he knew, but then mentally slapped herself as she realized that aside from Rory, she was the only one who knew where Luke was spending this particular night. And which one of them was likely to call him in the middle of the night? As she shook her head at her own silliness, another more serious thought sprung to her mind; she had just called the apartment, despite knowing that William would be asleep by now and that phones had a tendency to disrupt his sleep and make him, say, wake up crying inconsolably.

- I didn't wake him, did I, she asked, not needing to specify her question further.

She heard muffled steps at the other end, then Luke's voice re-appeared.

- _Still sound asleep_, he assured her.

- Good, Lorelai sighed in relief.

- _So_, Luke continued. - _What inspired the call?_

- Can't sleep, Lorelai answered, truthfully. - How about you? Did I wake you?

He didn't sound groggy or particularly tired, at least, but one never knew.

- _No_, he replied, making a slight pause. - _Been having a bit of a sleep problem, myself._

- Missing me, huh, she teased.

- _Hey, you're the one calling me in the middle of the night_, Luke countered. - Who's missing who, here?

- Touch.

Luke chuckled at the other end.

- _So, you can't sleep?_

- My bed feels too big, Lorelai complained. - Does your bed feel too big?

- _It's a double._

- I hate sleeping alone, she continued, skillfully ignoring Luke's remark. - Years and years of doing it, then give me two months with having a constant bedmate and I've just completely forgotten how I did it in the first place. I think it's safe to say I've grown accustomed to having you with me.

- _Back at ya_, Luke admitted.

His reply brought a smile to Lorelai's face. It felt very reassuring that she wasn't the only one having difficulties with this temporary parting of theirs. She wanted to tell him to come home, but knew that for obvious reasons, it was out of the question. She pondered on maybe grabbing a few clothes and heading over there when Luke interrupted her trail of thoughts.

- _Lorelai?_

- Still here, she assured him, then a question formed in her mind. - Hey, what were you doing?

- _What?_

Lorelai realized that she hadn't been specific enough with her question.

- When I called, she explained. - It took you a while to answer and since I know I didn't wake you up, I was just curious on what you were doing.

- _I was in the bathroom_, he replied.

- Oh, Lorelai said. - And now you're..?

- _Talking to you?_

- And?

- _Sitting on my bed?_

- Wearing, Lorelai prodded.

- _Lorelai_, Luke said, warily.

- I just want to picture you, right now.

There was another hesitant silence at the other end.

- _Grey shirt and jogging pants_, he finally humored her.

- See, was that so hard, Lorelai teased.

There was a pause at the other end, but Lorelai knew Luke was shaking his head at her. It came naturally for her to picture him. Even with the very general description, she could _see_ what he was wearing. Not that Luke had much in sense of variation in his wardrobe, especially when it came to his bed attire and other clothes he only wore within the four walls of his apartment (or her house). She had once, in those last few weeks when she had been staying over, commented on the lack of variation in his closet, to which he'd responded that he bought most of his clothes in bulk, which limited his need to go clothes shopping as much as possible. Very efficient. Very typical male behavior.

As for sitting, Luke had different ways of _sitting_ on the bed. There was the way he sat when he was on the edge of it with his feet firmly planted on the ground. Usually, then, he was resting his elbows on his knees ever so slightly, sometimes more than others. He usually sat like that when he was tired and on the cusp of going to bed, or he was upset or otherwise in some sort of pensive mood. Sometimes he sat like that when he was watching her move around, usually when he thought she didn't see it, but even with her back towards him, she knew. When he was relaxing, he sat strongly leant back against the headboard, with either one or both of his arms underneath his head, but often so tilted backwards that he was practically lying down.

His third most common _sitting_ position, which was the one Lorelai was imagining him having right this moment, was Luke sitting up on the bed with his back up against the headboard and one if his knees, usually his right, raised. Luke had two different ways of holding the phone. There was the one where he rested the phone against his shoulder, allowing him to have both hands free for any task, like writing down an order, serving someone or even cooking. However as in the long run, that was not a comfortable position to work with, Lorelai was pretty sure Luke was holding the phone up to his ear with his arm. And as Luke's nightstand wasn't high enough or wide enough for Luke to be able to comfortably rest his arm on it while holding up a phone, Lorelai imagined him propping his right elbow up on his raised knee. This left his left one free and if one was to go with a completely relaxed position, Luke's left hand was probably lying idly on top of his thigh.

- _Lorelai?_

Lorelai had, yet again, fallen silent for too long.

- Still here, she assured him, yet again.

- _What are you doing_, Luke asked.

- Picturing you, she told him, honestly.

- _And?_

- Thinking, Lorelai admitted.

- _About?_

It was very amusing how suspicious Luke sounded. Not that he didn't have reason to, as, after all, he had known her for the better part of eight years, now. Lorelai decided to be bold.

- You know what would be the best cure for insomnia?

- _I think you're thinking about headaches_, Luke said, matter-of-factly.

- Oh, I'm pretty sure it works for insomnia as well.

- _I can't come over_, he reminded her.

- I know, she shrugged, waiting for him to piece it all together.

- _You're not suggesting..._

He left the sentence hanging.

- What if I am, she challenged him.

Although nothing specifically sexy had been insinuated or spoken thus far, Lorelai could feel her body tense up in anticipation. As difficult as sleeping had been before this phone call, she could tell that trying to go back to sleep, as things were at the moment, would be utterly pointless. The other end was completely silent. It was now Lorelai's turn to call him out.

- Do you want me, Luke?

- _What kind of a question is that?_

- Not a general one, she emphasized. - Right now, Luke. Do you want me right now?

There was a pause at his end before she heard any reply.

- _Always_, he said, with confidence.

- Enough to shed some details, she prodded.

Luke sighed.

- _I can't believe I'm doing this_, he muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Lorelai grinned victoriously. Part of her wanted to clap her hands and go 'yay', but something told her that probably wasn't the best of ideas if she wanted Luke to go through with this, so she resisted the urge. She waited to hear if Luke planned to say anything else, and either he wasn't, or he was working up exactly what to say. She did, in a way, get that. Luke was not really much of a PDA kinda guy. When they were behind closed doors, Luke was just as much the initiative taker as she was. Lorelai wondered if maybe it was the 'talking about it' thing, but she wasn't entirely convinced that was the source for his hesitation. After all, it wasn't like Luke'd had any problems with being verbal, before.

- Tell me what you're doing, Lorelai asked, to help him along.

- _What_ I'm _doing_, Luke asked, objection in his voice.

- To me, she clarified.

There was a slight hesitant silence for a short moment, then she heard Luke's voice again.

- _You're in your bed, right?_

- Definitely in my bed, Lorelai confirmed.

- _Sitting up?_

- For the moment. Do you want me to lay down?

- _What are you wearing_, Luke asked, ignoring her last question.

- A plain black tank top and those sweats I own with the word 'Juicy' printed across the butt, Lorelai described.

- _I really like those on you_, Luke told her, appreciatingly.

- I know you do.

- _Bra?_

- No bra, she shook her head. - Disappointed?

- _Hardly._

Lorelai grinned at his response.

- How about you, she prodded. - Are there boxers at work there or have you finally embraced the airy liberation of going commando?

- _I thought I was the one in command, here_, Luke countered.

- Stepping up, she said, pleasantly surprised. - I like it.

It seemed that once he warmed up a little, he wasn't as against the idea as she would've thought. Or maybe his arousal was getting the best of him, she wasn't entirely sure. Either way, he was embracing it.

- _Remove the shirt_, he told her.

Lorelai obliged and pulled her tank top over her head. Shivering slightly as the slightly chilled night air that flowed in through her open window hit her naked skin, causing her nipples to harden.

- Shirt's off, she told him.

- _How's the temperature_, Luke wondered.

- Surprisingly chilly, she honestly told him.

- _Then you should warm yourself up_, he decided. - _Touch your breast._

Lorelai let her right hand run across her naked stomach up to her left breast, cupping it.

- Is this you touching me, she wondered. - Or are you just watching me touch myself?

- _I have to specify that as well?_

- Well, if I'm to play up to this fantasy, it'd help, she pointed out. - After all, we kinda have different approaches when it comes to _the twins_.

- _Which do you prefer_, he challenged.

- Hmm, Lorelai smiled. - I do like the way your thumbs rub my nipples, but your mouth's even better.

- _Yeah?_

- Trust me, you have a _very_ talented mouth, there, mister. And the apples are not the only ones appreciating it.

- _Do you really have to go all out with the imagery?_

- Why, would you rather I said boobs? I can say boobs. Hmm, I like that word. Boobs. I never realized, that's actually a very funny word.

- _As long as you don't start calling them 'boobies' or something like that, I'm good_, Luke stated. - _And just so you know, it's mutual._

- What's mutual?

- _You're not the only one with a mouth appreciation, here._

Lorelai grinned.

- You like my mouth, do you?

- _It's definitely on the list_, he confirmed.

- Long list?

- _Long list._

- What rank does my mouth have on that list of yours?

- _Maybe five_, Luke guessed.

- And my breasts?

- _Two._

- What's number one, she asked, curiously.

- _Your legs._

- A leg man, she grinned.

- _Definitely._

- Then it's a shame they're all covered up at the moment.

- _You should do something about that_, Luke decided.

Lorelai let her hands slide down to the waistband of her pants, slipping her fingers underneath it, stroking her stomach and the sensitive skin right below it.

- Panties, on or off, she asked.

- _Off._

She planted her bare feet into the mattress, raising her butt in order to remove her pants without any trouble. She continued to push them down until they were pooling around her ankles before kicking them off to somewhere south of the bed. The cold air in the room made her more aware of her own arousal.

- Mission accomplished, she told him. - Better?

- _Mhm._

- Any chance of me getting any skin in return, she wondered. - It is, after all, the only right thing to do. Tat for tit, you know.

- _I thought it was 'tit for tat'._

- Well, as I'm not the one with the 'tat', this felt more appropriate, Lorelai shrugged.

- _What do you want me to take off?_

- I'm gonna be selfish and say the shirt. I want to feel some skin on skin.

She heard some fumbling at the other end before Luke's voice returned.

- _Shirt's off._

- Hmm, Lorelai murmured, running her free hands over her stomach and chest, imagining him being on top of her. - I can feel it.

- _What am I doing_, he prodded.

- Well, she said, as she gently scooted down the bed to lay down. - You're on top of me, your chest pressing against mine.

She placed both palms on top of her stomach and chest and pressed down, mimicking the way Luke's chest would press down on hers. She let her right hand slide up to her neck, using her fingernails to scrape against the slightly ticklish skin residing in that area.

- You're kissing my neck, she moaned. - You didn't shave, did you?

- _You like it when I don't shave?_

- Love it, she hissed, letting her nails run down her neck to her collar bone.

Her free hand slid down her chest and stomach. While applying more pressure with her fingernails, she let the other hand bump lightly against her exposed sex.

- I have a military situation at hand, she told him.

- _Oh?_

- Mhm, a little soldier is knocking into me as he gives his 'ten hut'.

- _Okay, first with the imagery, and now you're using the word 'little'_?

- Do I sense some manhood complexes in my midst, she teased.

- _I hardly think any guy appreciates having their... you know, described as a 'little' soldier._

- I think the word you are looking for is penis, Lorelai quipped, thoroughly enjoying the brief cameo of 'sputtering Luke'.

- _Lorelai._

- Just for the record, she continued, ignoring Luke's outburst. - I never found 'little' soldier to be a fitting description, anyway, so how 'bout we promote him to sergeant? That's fitting and manly, right? Soldiers just follow orders, sergeants, however, they're the man, they give the orders.

- _You're gonna use this military analogy for the rest of this thing, aren't you?_

- I could use something else, Lorelai shrugged. - Big manly tools, or ooh, I can do cooking appliances, if you want. How does the 'rolling pin' sound? Very size-y.

- _Forget it_, Luke dismissed. - _Stick to the military._

- Was I right about the 'ten hut'?

- _He's been doing that since his target was exposed_, Luke admitted.

- Look at you going along with my analogy, Lorelai stated, proudly.

- _Don't get used to it_, Luke warned. - _I'm not gonna start referring to it as 'the sergeant' on a regular basis._

- But, oh, the fun conversations we could have, if you did.

- _Like people wouldn't know what we were talking about right away..._

- You're right, Lorelai agreed. - We need to come up with a much cleverer code.

- _Lorelai_, Luke groaned.

- Alright, alright, I'll lay off the naming for the time being, she surrendered. - How's the sergeant enjoying his quarters at the moment?

- _They are becoming kinda uncomfortable_, Luke admitted.

- Then I think it's time we remove them.

- _Thank God._

- I want to unwrap my present, Lorelai decided. - So I urge you to roll onto your back and I straddle your hips. I slip my hands under your waistband and pull on the material, and underneath I find...?

- _Nothing_, Luke replied.

Lorelai's first instinct was to joke that Luke was thinking so little of his own equipment, but as she had already pulled a similar joke and knew very well what Luke had meant with it, she resisted the urge.

- Embracing the airflow, she said, appreciatingly. - I'm impressed.

- _Realized it's more comfortable that way._

- Except for now, Lorelai pointed out.

- _Except for now_, Luke agreed. - _No clothes feels comfortable in this state._

- Which is why it's good you're currently without any, she grinned. - And coincidentally, I am currently without a thread as well.

- _Very coincidental, considering I had you remove them earlier_, Luke said, dryly.

- Whatever am I to do, Lorelai said, playfully. - Maybe I can put my _talented_ mouth to use.

The only reply she got was a guttural groan, which she took as a yes.

- I lean down, she told him. - And at first I just blow lightly at the tip. I then wrap my hand around it and take a bit of you into my mouth.

Luke moaned at the other end.

- You like that, she asked him.

- _God, yes._

- I take more of you in, but I can't take it all as I feel you hit the back of my throat. I can with a hundred percent certainty say that 'little' couldn't be further from the truth.

- _Good. To. Know_, Luke grunted.

- I begin to bob up and down as far as I can, using my hand to do the rest, she continued. - I'm wondering if I can bring you over the edge or if you'll be stopping me.

- _No_, Luke objected. - _You. Need to taste you. On your back._

A shiver went down her spine as she obeyed his orders. Her sex was practically throbbing in anticipation, having not been given the opportunity to properly touch herself until now.

- What do you want to do, she asked. - Where are your hands?

- _Nowhere of interest_, he replied, bluntly.

Catching on instantly, Lorelai grinned.

- And your mouth, she enquired.

- _On your breast, working its way down your body_, Luke described.

Lorelai let her right hand return to her left breast, pinching it lightly before pressing her fingernails into her skin.

- I can feel that, she told him.

She maneuvered her hand slowly down her stomach once again.

- Your mouth has almost reached its destination, she continued.

- _I can smell it_, he replied. - _You're further along than I expected._

It was very much the truth. Despite having barely gotten the opportunity to touch her most intimate flesh, throughout the entire conversation, Lorelai was completely aroused, as if Luke had really been there and touched her like she had pretended him to be. Oh, the power of persuasion.

- I am, she confirmed. - What are you planning to do about it?

- _I'm thinking of going south._

Lorelai let her hand glide closer to her center.

- South is good, she moaned.

- _I run my tongue along the crease_, he described. - _Flicking the bud, as I reach it._

Lorelai's breath hitched, when she let her right index finger mimic his description.

- Shit, Lorelai hissed. - So good.

- _I flick it one more time_, Luke continued, receiving yet another moan from her. - _Then I spread your lips and I start teasing your opening._

Lorelai let her finger run up and down her crease, flicking her bud a couple of times before mimicking Luke's exact descriptions.

- _I dip my tongue into your opening and then I withdraw before doing it one more time._

- Gah, she moaned, feeling her body respond way too much to her touch. - Need. You. Inside. Now.

- _Now?_

- Close, Lorelai moaned. - Very close.

- _I move up_, he described. - _And I push against your opening._

- Inside, she urged him. - Need. You.

- _I slide right in_, Luke continued. - _God, you feel good._

Their vocabulary reduced to mere grunts and moans as they got closer to their peak. Lorelai pressed two fingers into herself, working them in and out at as steady a pace she could manage, before adding a third finger, stretching her walls, imagining it to be Luke pressing into her. She could tell by the incoherent grunts and moans at the other end, that, like her, he was only seconds away from climaxing. She shivered as she felt her insides clench around her fingers. Ten seconds later she could hear the familiar sounds of Luke's orgasm.

Neither of them spoke for the next couple of minutes, both struggling to just catch their breaths. Lorelai was the first to say anything.

- God, she panted. - That was...

- _Yeah_, Luke agreed.

Lorelai sighed.

- Luke?

- _Yeah?_

- As much as I loved this, can we just agree not to spend another night apart?

- _Done._

TBC 


End file.
